mickey_and_friendsfandomcom-20200215-history
Darkwing Duck (Capcom)
Darkwing Duck is aplatformer video gamebased on the Disney television series Darkwing Duck. The game was developed by Capcom for the NES in 1992 and was ported to the Game Boy in 1993. The Game Boy version is essentially a slightly stripped-down version of the game. Plot A mysterious crime wave has hit St. Canard and S.H.U.S.H. requires the services of the caped crime fighter Darkwing Duck to stop it as it appears that F.O.W.L. and their valued operative Steelbeak is behind the uprising. They have hired six of Darkwing's greatest foes to wreak havok in different areas throughout St. Canard. Darkwing must go and one-by-one stop these criminals in order to find Steelbeak and save the city. Gameplay Darkwing Duck is a platformer with a couple of elements similar to Capcom's Mega Man video game series. The gameplay is based on typical platforming while using a Gas Gun to take down enemies. You can choose from three different stages at the start of the game with another set of three becoming available after that. Once all six stages are clear you head off to F.O.W.L.'s Floating Fortress for the final confrontation with Steel Beak.3 It is said that the game itself is actually running on a tweaked Mega Man 5 engine. Darkwing begins with his standard Gas Gun but can collect different types of gas throughout each stage: Thunder, Heavy, and Arrow. Each special gas requires having ammunition and take up different amounts and function differently, but you can only have one type of special gas at a time. Picking up a different type of special gas replaces the one you currently have. You can freely switch between the special gas and the standard gas by hitting Select. Darkwing can also deflect certain projectiles with his cape by hitting Up on the control pad. Development For the most part the beta version of this game is pretty consistent with the final version. But a few details are different, especially in later levels of the game. At the tower level boss battle, Moliarty lacks a stationary sprite, plus all three flamethrower machines are fully operational when the battle begins. The warehouse wharf level had platforms with spikes under them. At the wharf's boss battle, Megavolt moves much faster and the running spark at the bottom of the screen is not present. The woods level featured owls instead of hawks. In the final boss battle, the pulsating lights over Steelbeak's balcony window are missing. The continue screen features Darkwing standing in center with his arms crossed. He leaps off screen when the player chooses to continue instead of the Thunderquack flying by. When a boss is defeated, Darkwing will leap off screen in tradition to Mega Man teleporting off screen after a battle. In the bonus games, J. Gander states that F.O.W.L. is behind the burglaries. The designs of both bonus games is drastically different. Part one features the entrance to an underground cavern instead of a city rooftop. Part two takes place outside and shows what appears to be a Ferris wheel instead of taking place underground. After the player defeats Steelbeak, Steelbeak doesn't appear on the computer monitor having the last word. The game's final scene in which Darkwing rides into the night is depicted with darker colors. Category:Video Games Category:Animation Category:Darkwing Duck Category:Darkwing Duck games